


Sanders Sides Stuffing/ Inflation /Weight Gain Oneshots

by TooKinkyForThisLife (Xea_0)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff, Food, Force-Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Why Did I Write This?, belly stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea_0/pseuds/TooKinkyForThisLife
Summary: What it says on the tin really-Some oneshots will have multiple parts, and depending on how good I feel, this'll either get new chapters very quickly, or painstakingly slowly.This will most definitely include sex and smut, and heaps of Logan ships (mostly intrulogical I'm  s o r r y-)(Ideas left in the comments for me to write are extremely welcome as well!)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Piggy (Part One) - Intrulogical

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Remus has his horniest idea yet, with Logan as the unfortunate victim to test it on.
> 
> Yet it seems that the others are more into it than Remus originally thought....

It was supposed to be a calm, relaxing day. No distractions, no interruptions. No irritations. But of course, there would always be that one side that would ignore all of Logan's strict rules. Remus does what he wants, when he wants! So who could have stopped him when he slipped into Logan's room and planted a sketchy jar of Crofters onto the nerd's desk? No one. Absolutely no one. 

Remus snickered, keeping himself quiet and scurrying over to Logan's closet to hide himself, the door cracked open slightly so he could keep an eager eye on the side.

It wasn't long before faint footsteps could be heard getting nearer to the door, and the logical side stepped in; He looked exhausted, seemingly having stepped in again today to solve another problem, and he loosened his tie, yet not taking it off. He was still serious in private after all. He was supposed to organise Thomas's plans for his next video recordings, except something caught his eye. The Crofters. It was certainly peculiar, the random appearance of the jam when no one he knew of had gone inside of his room recently. But on the other hand, he told himself that he deserved this random treat. Logan hadn't indulged in his favourite jam in a while, and now seemed like the perfect chance. Quiet and alone. 

Except for the widened eyes peeping through the shadows of his closet.

He picked up the jar with a careful hand, unscrewing the lid, and narrowing his eyes as he peeked at the jam inside. It seemed fairly normal. Perhaps it was a gift from one of the others? Roman did rise up last today, he could've slipped it in before he sank down. Either way, Logan was now content with the jam, and had stuck a finger in the jar to scoop some of the jam out. Who had time to summon a spoon? 

He made a muffled hum of content at the taste, unaware of the intrusive side practically vibrating with excitement in his closest. A shiver was sent through his entire body, though it only unnerved him for a few seconds, before he scooped out more of the jam to suck off his fingers. He had gotten halfway through the jar before screwing the lid back on the jar. That should be enough for today, he could save the rest for a snack tomorrow, perhaps. But now, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion had washed over him, and Logan could feel his eyes struggle to stay open. He needed a break. He took a step over to his bed, before falling face-down onto the covers, immediately passing out.

Remus painfully waited a few minutes, not wanting to somehow wake Logan up, before he scurried out from the closet. He stared at the sleeping figure on the bed, an maniacal grin spreading across his face. "Oh Lo~" He whispered, leaning in close, without a worry of bringing the logical side out of unconsciousness. "You're going to be my perfect little piggy~ Well, I shouldn't say little~" He snickered, spending a few more minutes just staring at Logan, before he made his way to leave the room, a single last sentence muttered before he disappeared back to his own room.

"I hope you enjoy your new looks~"


	2. Two Empty Cookie Jars - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton loves cookies, chocolate chip, custard creams, oreos, ginger nuts, sugar cookies, iced cookies, and even just the plain ones.  
> He probably loves them a bit too much....

Patton was bored. They'd all had lunch not too long ago, simple cucumber sandwiches with crisps and small bowls of fruit on the side. But boredom made the moral side feel empty, but in an empty-stomach sort of way, and neither cartoons nor hugs could fill an empty belly. Although they both did sound good. Perhaps he could organise a movie night...

But he'd plan that later.

For now, he left his cozy little room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, his eyes quickly locking on to the biscuit tins on the shelves. It was supposed to be for special occasions, or for the rare time he felt especially dangerous, but no other food really tickled his fancy. Licking his lips, he stepped forward and carefully brought down the tin and opened the lid, the sight of the tin filled to the brim with cookies and the sweet and mildly chocolatey scent hitting him both making him grin. He took out a chocolate chip cookie and slipped it into his mouth, letting out a soft hum at the taste. But it obviously wasn't enough and he stuffed a couple more different cookies in, creating a rhythm of cookies in, chewing, swallowing, and repeat. 

Of course, it didn't take long of stuffing himself with cookies before his belly started to gradually round out. But Patton didn't notice, he just wanted to keep going until he felt as if his core was all happy and full. A large selection of cookies were hungrily shoved into his mouth again, adding to his swelling gut that had strained against his shirt and made it ride up, before his fingers hit the bottom of the tin. Huh. Patton was certainly surprised, had he really been eating that fast? 

....He still felt empty. 

Patton huffed, he wanted more, and he knew exactly where to get it. He placed the empty tin onto the counter and went over to the cabinets, wobbling a little from his new-found heaviness, opening up the doors of it and rummaging around inside, letting out a happy gasp as his fingers grazed against exactly what he was looking for. Another cookie tin - not as full, but perfect nonetheless. He quickly pulled off the lid and snatched up a few cookies without hesitation, eating them as his belly gave a discomforted gurgle at having to fill up with more food.

But once again, the sound fell on deaf ears, Patton being content on filling himself past his limits. And that really didn't take long, his absentminded stuffing eventually leading a soft groan to slip past his lips, now looking down at his large dome of a belly hanging over the waistband of his pants, a light red fade near his navel, clearly way past fullness. But he let out a weak chuckle, leaning back against the counter and soothingly rubbing his belly, a content sigh leaving him.

His emptiness had finally disappeared.


	3. Full And Pampered - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Requsted by FandomPrincessLover19)
> 
> Wasn't sure how you wanted it, so I provided some chubby Patton getting fed by the other glasses gay-  
> (May or may not have gotten inspiration from your fic that I adore so much-)
> 
> Basically, Patton deserves to be treated like the angel he is, all pampered and full~

Patton absolutely adored his figure, and so did Logan. Even if he refused to admit it in spoken words. No, Patton wasn't built like a big ripped lumberjack, and he wasn't even that fit enough to have that classic dad bod. Instead, he was practically a living marshmallow - soft, sweet, and squishy.

Oh how Logan wished he could push through his stubbon attitude just to get a hug, but alas, he could only get himself to look at Patton with a usually-bright-red face that he failed to hide.

But now, with the smell of sugary treats filling the air, and Patton sitting expectantly on the living room couch, he knew he'd be getting as much of the moral side as he could possibly want. Logan felt oh-so-lucky. To have such a beauty before him. He wound up staring at Patton for a few long seconds before shaking his head, getting out of his trance. He had an angel to pamper, and he didn't want to wait any longer. 

He stepped forward, picking up the closest piece of food to him - a cream filled eclair - and leaning over Patton with an eager smirk. The other simply giggled as he looked into the other's eyes, his own filled with hunger, and his mouth opening so Logan could slip the sweet dessert inside. Small blobs of cream and chocolate stuck to the corners of his mouth, licking them off absentmindedly, making the logical side go slightly red as he leant back to grab more food. 

Patton opened his mouth again after finishing the eclair, and a strawberry-glazed jam donut quickly filled the empty space inside. The cycle of food continued, not even pausing for a moment, Patton letting out soft, muffled groans of contentment, hardly having the chance to speak without his mouth being full. Logan slyly pulled the moral side's shirt up, his poor belly having been straining against it. He was ever so reluctant about summoning new clothes, perhaps even rivaling Logan's own stubbornness. But the main focus now was Patton's belly, rounding out and losing its soft chubbiness, sitting in his lap and getting heavier as more food settled inside.

Patton whined softly, and Logan instinctively moved his hand to start rubbing the other's stuffed gut, gently massaging the sides of it. "It's okay Cookie, just a few pieces more left to eat, and you'll get all the belly rubs you deserve~" The logical side cooed softly, a light blush creeping over Patton's face, as well as a quiet giggle slipping past his lips just from how much of a sap Logan was. Chocolate chip biscuits filled his mouth, crumbs tracing his lips, and icing-topped cupcakes brought out more satisfied noises from the moral side. 

Empty plates littered the table and the sounds of gurgling from Patton's stomach filled what once was silence in the room. He had finally finished. He groaned at how full he was - it was delightful - and at how perfect Logan could soothe his noisy belly, using such perfect gentle touches, the logical side crouching between his legs. "I can't wait to see how much you grow from this~ You'll be ever so soft~" He softly kissed Patton's belly. "I can't wait for next time~" 

Next time? Patton didn't have to think long about whether he wanted that or not. He was already excited for their next time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget about this-
> 
> This took a while I'm so sorry- ;-;


End file.
